1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus that eject liquid through nozzle openings.
2. Related Art
A known form of liquid ejecting heads, which are mechanical components that can discharge liquid, is an ink jet recording head. An ink jet recording head has nozzle openings, and these nozzle openings communicate with pressure chambers formed on either side of a flow channel substrate. There are also piezoelectric elements on this side of the flow channel substrate, and the piezoelectric elements are displaced to change the pressure in appropriate pressure chambers, whereby ink droplets are discharged from appropriate nozzle openings.
Regarding such ink jet recording heads, the use of a COF substrate to supply a drive signal to more than one piezoelectric element has been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2009-208462).
Although such a form of connection using a COF substrate has been proposed as in the above publication, this connection method can be disadvantageous when the piezoelectric elements are arranged in more than one line and the COF substrate is bonded to the piezoelectric elements with an anisotropic conductive adhesive agent since the obtained recording head may lose electrical continuity during long-term use.
This type of problem is not unique to ink jet recording heads; similar problems may be encountered with liquid ejecting heads used with any kind of liquid other than ink.